The Platypus and the Vacuum
by TruePandFfan
Summary: When Perry becomes, suddenly afraid of vacuums, he must trust his nemesis to be there to help him. What will happen? How will you find out? Well, read to find out of course! :P


This is a fun little idea I came up with. Perry doesn't seem to have any fears, in fact he has a card that says he is fearless too. So I thought, what if he became scared of something? Here you go! R and R!

Perry the Platypus layed there taking in the day, it had only just began. The boys had just run outside to their back yard. Candace was up in her room obsessing over the phone with her friend Stacy. The mom, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, was vacuuming the room Perry was in.

He had just started to doze off under the table as he heard the vacuum getting closer. Just then, everything seemed to go so fast. A pain larger than the state of Texas formed at his rear. A sound that was of the loudest hissing and moaning came from behind him. The monotreme let out a whimpering moan in reply to the odd pain he felt where his tail was. As he looked behind him he saw it. The vacuum was right on his tail. Or at least, where he figured his tail was. All he could see was his hind quarters and the vacuum connected to it.

He grabbed the carpet in front of him and pulled as hard as he could, letting out an even louder distressed chatter.

At this moment, the machine was shut off.

"What just happened?" came the voice of Linda. The mother looked down at the vacuum and noticed what was wrong. She saw a lump of teal, shaking in front of the vacuum. His eyes were shut as tight as eyes could be, his paws holding on to the carpet in front of him as if he were hanging on for dear life.

"Oh, Perry! I'm SO sorry." the woman said as she bent down. She lifted the bottom of the vacuum a bit and the platypus whimpered a bit from the pain. His tail was stuck very well in the vacuum. She pulled it for a while with no luck. Then she pulled a bit harder and his tail came loose. Perry whipped around faster than anything could possibly go. The platypus backed up from the machine that sat in front of him.

At that moment, the two boys, Phineas and Ferb, came into the room. The shorter boy looked over at their pet and spoke up in a worried tone.

"Oh no! Perry old boy, what's wrong? Are you scared of something?" he asked, then turning to notice the vacuum in front of the pet.

"Come here boy," Phineas said and reached for the scared little animal that sat against the wall. He picked Perry up and carried him outside to where they had just been working. They had been making a machine that could project whatever you imagined in a holographic form. But that is a story for another time.

The pet was set down in the grass by the tree, just as Phineas and Ferb had walked off to continue their work, his watch beeped. He looked down at it and then quickly walked over to the side of the house. There was a bed of flowers there and he stepped into the middle. Immediately, they parted and he slid down a tube to his lair.

In Perry's lair, the screen flashed and Major Monogram appeared on it.

"Agent P, glad you are here. We actually don't know what Doofenshmirtz is up to yet. I figured that you could go early and stop him before he even gets started. Isn't that a great idea?" the man said. Just then a nerdy looking teenage boy, Carl the intern came onto the screen.

"Hey! That was my idea sir!" he said a bit upset. Monogram cleared his throat, intending to ignore the intern.

"Ahem, anywho. Go and stop Doofenshmirtz from starting his doings he hasn't done yet Agent P!"

"Admit that you stole my idea!" Carl stated a bit annoyed with being ignored now.

"I have no clue what you even mean. Why don't you go and type something or whatever…"

Perry the Platypus rolled his eyes at the two acting like children in front of him. The mammal put on his jet pack and headed for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Once inside, Perry landed on a small tile that caved in below him an inch or so. From above him, a cage fell down and trapped him. Not the most creative trap, but old faithful traps deserved their credit too. And this one was definitely an old and faithful trap.

A man stepped out from another room and smiled at the successfully trapped platypus.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! So glad for you to be here… so early… say! I haven't even started yet! What gives? You couldn't wait to see me? That's nice and all, but I would like a bit of a warning first you know?" Doctor doofenshmirtz told the platypus who was rolling his eyes back.

"I mean, I haven't even finished cleaning up the place." he started to say. Just then a sound filled the room. Perry the Platypus's eyes grew wide. The two looked over to the door where Norm began to enter. There was a machine in front of him that he was pushing forwards. The vacuum.

Perry backed quickly up against the back of the cage and grabbed the bars on the sides as tight as he could.

"Ehem, uh… Perry the Platypus. W-what's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're scared of Norm are you? I know he's supposed to be the enemy of the platypus, but you and I both know he's pretty much a pathetic attempt to get rid of you…" he looked down at the horrified agent who nodded a negative in reply.

"Well then, what in the name of -inators are you freaking out about, Mr. 'Fearless'." Dr D thought again for a moment. Something came to his mind.

"A-are you afraid of that vacuum Norm is using?" he looked at Perry who just stared straight ahead.

"Hey Norm! Shut off that vacuum! I wanna see something!" Doof shouted over to Norm. The robot kept doing his work.

"Norm! I said SHUT IT OFF, you junk pile!" at this, the robot looked up.

"As you say Sir!" he said, not even noticing the insult at the end. At that, the machine had been turned off. Perry slumped down in the back of his cage. The evil scientist looked at him for a moment with a bit of pity and curiosity.

"So… You're afraid of vacuums? I did not see that coming. I thought you were Mr. 'Tough-and-fearless' guy! Hmmm." he thought for a moment.

"You know what Perry the Platypus… You've helped me out a few… or more… times. So I think it's about time I returned a favor for you there." The man bent over and opened the cage and reached in for Perry. The platypus just backed into the end of the cage even more and kicked Doof's hand away. Any idea that this man had had to be a bad idea!

Doofenshmirtz, now angry and determined, thrust his hands into the cage and grabbed the small animal as tight as he could and pulled him out of the cage. This was not easy, since the platypus grabbed onto the edge of the cage and tried to pull away from him.

He was finally ripped away from the cage and brought out into the open.

"That's it Perry the Platypus. I realize that you probably don't trust me very much… I mean, you kinda have a reason to feel that way too… Anyway! That doesn't mean that I can't help you! Which is what I plan to do!"

The doctor walked over to the vacuum that Norm had previously turned off. He set the monotreme down in front of it, not letting go of his grip on the animal agent. Perry struggled and tried to get away from the man holding him directly in front of what now was the only thing he was thinking about at the moment.

"No, Perry the Platypus! No! Y-you have to stand right here! This thing won't hurt you." he said, then realized that this may have been the reason for the animal to be so afraid of this thing in the first place. Perry then looked up and glared at the doctor and crossed his arms. He tilted his head and waited for the man to continue after Doofenshmirtz had realized the problem.

"Oh, uh… well, i don't know then. Hmmm, well there's one thing I do know from… uh… a pretty horrifying experience…" he started as he remembered his encounter with the giant bat. "What I know, is that you have to face whatever your fear might be… even if it CAN hurt you. I mean, you hurt me every day! You don't think i'm afraid of you, do you… well, you know, sort of. I know I have kinda, sorta, r-run away like a little girl a couple of times and I guess I have… THAT"S NOT THE POINT! I faced my fear and now you will face yours! Unless you don't want to remain 'fearless' do you?"

Perry the Platypus looked up at the doctor with a sad look. He was right. He needed to face this. It was ridiculous, he was a fearless secret agent! A vacuum should not get in his way! As much as it hurt to think it, the doctor was right. He looked at Doofenshmirtz and nodded with an attempted smile across his face. The man let go of his grip.

Perry slowly made his way up to the vacuum. He reached out and set his little paw on top of it. A smile crept onto the egg laying mammal's face and he turned around to look at Doof who also had a smile on his face.

Moments later, a scene that no one would have ever thought to have seen happened. The doctor was running around the room, pushing the now running vacuum around. On top of it was a little platypus who now was standing on it surf board style.

"Woo hoo!" shouted Dr D. The two were now beginning to have fun. Doofenshmirtz had put aside his plans to have this moment of fun with his nemesis. Perry had to agree with this. He was indeed having fun. This wasn't so bad, in fact this was really fun. Despite being quite dense sometimes and constantly failing, the doctor was not that bad of a guy. Perry actually liked to hang out with him each day.

The platypus turned around and grinned at Dr D. Doof returned the similar grin, then it changed to a worried look as he saw Perry's face turn to a bit more of a mischievous grin.

"Perry the Platypus… what are you looking at me like that fo-" he was cut short just as Perry had flipped off the front of the vacuum and nailed Doof right in the face and knocked him flat on his back. As he landed, the vacuum rolled away from them. Perry stood up behind Doofenshmirtz and gave a humorous chatter. He put on his jetpack and flew out of the window of the building, leaving Doofenshmirtz to chase down the runaway vacuum. Behind him as he flew away he heard the high voiced shout of,

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Perry smiled to himself, not only had he gotten rid of his fear, he had had quite a fun time too!

Alright, this was really fun to write. I was wondering what it would be like if Perry was afraid of vacuums. Also I saw the episode where Doof had to face his fear and thought that it would be fun for him to help Perry with his fear. I liked writing the part where Perry hits Doof and knocks him down as he leaves him to chase down the vacuum. Just one of those mean and playful Perry moments that I like in the show so much! Tell me what you guys think of it!


End file.
